Our Hogwarts Years
by HedwigFly
Summary: The tale of eight friends and their trials into becoming young adults. Set in fifth year. R&R please.


Chapter 6

**So like sorry for the wait I had major writers block and the no review thing wasn't helping!!!!! O.k. I shouldn't put the blame on you but seriously would it really kill you?**

_**Lily's POV**_

I awoke with a start. Darkness again. I felt like I've been in the darkness for years. There was no day and night. Just darkness. Never hungry, nor thirsty, just tired. I saw something bright out of the corner of my eye. I walked over to it. There was a woman and a man. The woman had creamy white skin like milk. Red hair fiery like mine except longer and deeper. Bright shining emeralds for eyes. Even her facial features looked like mine. But what shocked me the most was the man beside her. He looked like a replica of James! Except his raven black hair was longer and more unruly. He was much taller and had a manly look about him. The same hazel brown eyes that danced with mischief that I loved. The couple was radiating with power. Who were this people?

"Hello Flower." The woman spoke. Her voice was like silk.

Did they mean me? "I'm sorry but my name is Lily." I said nervously.

The woman laughed, "Did you hear that James? She doesn't remember the name that you and Siri used to call me." Something in my mind clicked. Those people. They were James and I! "You're- you're me!" I exclaimed.

"Ahhhh Lily Flower still as smart as ever huh. But yet Tuney is still the smartest witch of our time. It was always quite queer." Said the other James. I ignored him.

"Why do you look so much older?" I asked.

"Because Flower you imagined us this way." Said my other self.

"But even as we speak we're slowly fading."

I gasped "Why?"

"As soon as the younger, stupid, foolish, idiotic, dumbass version of James broke up with you we became surrounded in darkness." The other me said glaring at the other James.

He grinned back at her sheepishly. "So what did it use to look like?" I asked her.

"You're mind was a beautiful place. There were gardens filed with all sorts of flowers! Roses, petunias, lilies, sunflowers! Everything! Butterflies would roam carelessly. Waterfalls would pour so beautiful and majestic! Doves flying in hearts! Then the house." She sighed contently. "What house?" I asked. "The house we lived in was bigger then Hogwarts. We called it Family Manor. It's white walls shining with magic, pink roses surrounding it. Shining floors polished to the top. The others all loved it."

"Others?" I questioned.

"Our friends, your friends. Alice and Frank with their child Neville Franklin Longbottom." I gasped. "Alice and Frank? We all saw it coming, but with a kid? Oh my!"

"They're not the only ones. Tonks and Remus with their child Teddy Remus Lupin. Petunia and Sirius with their child Orion Sirius Black."

"No Way!" I squealed. "Tonks and Remmy? And what's up with Orion? I knew Siri wanted to name his child after a star too, but I never thought Tuney would let him!"

Realization dawned on me. "But that leaves………" I trailed off.

The other me nodded.

"You and James got unlucky though. Twins, 1 boy and 1 girl. Harry James Potter and Haley Lillian Potter."

Haley and Harry.

Harry and Haley.

"Haley and Harry! Oh God they disappeared cause of my selfishness! I need to get back, so my babies can have a future I need to!" I cried. The light surrounding them wasn't as bright anymore. I looked up. "Where's James?" I asked fearing the answer.

"He has disappeared Lillian and so am I, ………" My other self said fading away until I was left alone in the darkness.

Panic aroused in me. "Wait no! Come back! You can't leave me like this! What about Harry and Haley! Come Back!" Tears blurred my vision.

Then I heard a voice, "Oh Lily I'm so sorry it's been a month now please wake up I love you Lily!" I felt pressure on my lips. I blinked but this time when I opened my eyes I saw my James' face, but I then quickly went back to the darkness. 'No.' I thought to myself. 'I've got to keep going for Harry and Haley.' I heard voices that soon formed their way to words.

**_James POV_**

"Poppy!" I yelled

She came out with her hands on her hips. "My goodness James you'll even wake up Lillian the way you're yelling! And how many times do I have to tell you to not call me Poppy?" she scolded.

"But Lily she woke up then she went back to sleep! My Lily!" I said my voice thick with emotion.

She gasped. "She woke up? Did you do anything?"

My blush would have made Vicky tease me forever. "I- I- I kissed her this time." I said sheepishly.

"Hmmm." said Poppy deep in thought.

"Well do it again." So I did.

Lily's eyes flew open once more. "W-W- Water." She croaked.

I flew to get her a glass I mean Lily my Lily was awake!!!

I ran all the way to the kitchens just to get her the world's finest sparkling water.

I make it back in 30 seconds flat breathing heavily.

"James did you run all the way to the kitchens?" asked Poppy I nodded and gave Lily her water.

She scolded me but a smile was on her face. With a knowing look in her eyes. But I didn't care Lily was awake my Lily Flower!

* * *

Alice: We are so sorry for the delay but someone was holding us up.

Remus: Hey I didn't know it was today alright lay off!

**Hey what are you guys doing? I'm not done with my chapter yet!**

Frank: Oh stuff it. We decided we want a chapter and we're gonna take it!

**Not on my watch! Get your arses back were they belong, or I'll give you a nice ki- **

Tonks: Shut up old Hag!

**Well I never once in my life time-**

Alice: ANYWAYS we want a chapter so we're taking it! Scince somebody *CoughRemusCough* overslept and placed curses over themselves so they wouldn't be woken up, we only have half a chapter.

Remus: It's Saturday I have the right to sleep in Thank you very much!

**I'll get you guys for this.**

Tonks: Why won't you just shut the fuck up old lady?!?!

**I'm younger then you!**

_ON with the stolen half on the story._

_**Tonks POV**_

Well this continues from the day Lily fell into her 'depression' as we like to call it.

You might wonder why we're telling this story, because James is all mopey. Sirius and Petunia are doing god knows what. And as we discussed Lily is in her 'depression'.

So here we are.

Alice I forgot my lines.

'Damn it _Nymphodora! _It's here is our story while everyone is away!'

Oh yeah……… And don't called me that!

So here is our story while everyone is away.

_Day after Lily has woke up from her coma._

**It's still Nymphodora's POV if you were wondering.**

Tonks: God you're still fucking here? And don't call me that bitch!

***mumbles* I show you whose a bitch. **

So here we are. Alice and I that is. Waiting in the common room. With popcorn. Butter popcorn.

"Argggh this is soo agonizing I knew we should have went looking for them, but noo 'Alice just send the boys while we make the popcorn'" Alice mimicked me.

"Well sorry if I didn't want burnt popcorn with Sirius and Frank in the kitchen." I huffed.

"Tonks! The freaking house elves made the popcorn! Your just too lazy!" Alice cried exasperated.

I pouted.

BAM!

The door flew open and Sirius, Frank and Remmy oops Remus walked in.

"They're coming do you have the popcorn?" asked Sirius.

We all settled down in our chairs and waited some more.

4 minutes and 28 seconds later ( I was counting) the door flew open once more and Jamsie was backed away from a very angry red head.

Let the show begin.

"Look what you've done to my sister you fucking dumbass! You fucking beak up with her after you give a promise that you'll be together forever!" Petunia screamed.

"Don't even give me that excuse that it was in 4th year because a promise is a promise! She was out for two fucking weeks! Two Weeks! I don't want you even thinking about talking to her! Don't you dare get her hopes up only to be crushed again! Stay away from my sister!" Boy if looks could kill Petunia would be in Azkaban right now.

"But I- I- love L- Lily." James stammered.

Hmph and they call _me _an idiot.

Petunia screamed bloody murder. "Then you shouldn't have broken up with her in the first place you piece of dragon dung! Argggh! _Avis_!"

Birds shot from her wand and started attacking James. Sirius started taking pictures (where did he get the camera?).

Petunia then turned on us.

**That's all folks! Really because I can't think of anything else to write. Oh and about the Vicky thing… Remember? James has a sister named Victoria… Honestly you people don't remember anything! (I sound like hermione don't I?) Review please!**


End file.
